


Blaine and Burt: Their Journey

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: Burt and Blaine’s relationship is the star here, Fluff, Humor, M/M, S3, burt being the best dad ever, dating!klaine, engaged!klaine, married!klaine, s2, s5, s6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Burt has always thought of Blaine as a son. Blaine has always looked up to Burt as a father figure and as an all-around good man. This is a little bit of their journey from “my son’s boyfriend” and “my boyfriend’s dad” to “my son” and “my father-in-law.”Klaine fluff throughout, of course, but with a focus on Blaine and Burt’s relationship over the years.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 118





	Blaine and Burt: Their Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I’ve been meaning to write this for a long time, and honestly, it could still be expanded. I’m willing to expand it, but this is the first piece.
> 
> Also, just found about Naya Rivera. Please see the end notes for more on this.
> 
> Stay strong, everyone. I debated on posting this, but I figured people might need some light. Don’t read if you don’t feel comfortable, obviously, but if it would help, here’s some fluffy Klaine and a look into Burt and Blaine’s relationship ❤️

**1\. Early Dating**

Blaine’s a guy who was raised to believe in first impressions. Maybe that’s why his own first impressions matter so much to him — coupled with an unconquerable need for people to like him. Sure, it can be annoying, but he’s at least self-aware, and that’s what really matters.

Looking back, Blaine nailed his first impression with Burt Hummel. Tagging along to a McKinley football game, politely answering the small-talk questions both Burt and Carole asked, and charming the pants off of the latter with well-taught Anderson chivalry. He and Kurt were just friends back then, and Blaine will admit, he was still incredibly oblivious about the whole situation between them.

But the next two first impressions left something to be desired. Waking up in Kurt’s bed, hungover and nearly incoherent? Honestly, it’s probably the worst second-first-impression Blaine’s ever done. He was mortified for the better half of the week after Kurt told him the full extent of what had happened.

And then, for his third-first-impression, Blaine was compelled to approach Mr. Hummel — not yet Burt — about giving Kurt the sex talk. Because they’re just friends. And he was trying to be mature.

Ultimately, he knows it was the right decision to make, even with hindsight. But now knowing that he and Kurt would get together just about a week later? Blaine can’t help but wonder if Burt thought that confirmed any possible ulterior motives.

Not that there were any. Now a month and a half into dating, they’re still extremely content with keeping hands strictly above the equator. Making out is still as mind-numbingly exhilarating as it gets, and they’re both okay with that.

But even after all of that first-through-third first impression rollercoaster, Kurt still insists that his parents like him. Blaine knows Carole does, and she’s not hesitant to express that to his face. He’s grown incredibly fond of her in return — she gives the best hugs.

But Burt... Blaine’s just gotten comfortable calling him that, and he genuinely seems friendly towards Blaine, in that you’re-dating-my-son-so-be-careful kind of way. But Blaine still worries that maybe Burt thinks he’s not good enough for Kurt. Or that he’s defiling his son’s innocence. Even though he’s totally not. _Or maybe he just doesn’t like me!_

_Oh god, Burt hates me._

Blaine should be enjoying the movie, tucked up under Kurt’s arm with his head resting on his shoulder, but he just can’t with Burt sitting in his chair reading the newspaper. Should he sit farther away from Kurt? Are they allowed to be doing this?

Suddenly, Finn barrels down the stairs. “Kurt, Kurt, Rachel’s on the phone and she says it’s urgent.”

Kurt shoots up off of the couch, and Blaine’s so surprised that it takes him a second to actually realize what’s going on. “Oh my god, is she okay?”

Finn nods, looking a little confused. “Uh... yeah? Just something about a song she’s writing for Nationals that she needs your input on right now.”

Kurt groans, rolling his eyes, and Blaine relaxes back onto the couch, pausing the movie momentarily. “Oh my god. Okay, give me your phone.”

“Um. It’s upstairs. I told her I would go get you,” Finn replies, nodding in the direction of the staircase.

Kurt sighs in exasperation. “Why didn’t you — you know what, fine. I’m coming.”

He turns to Blaine quickly. “I’ll be right back. Don’t wait up for me with the movie if you don’t want to.”

Blaine shrugs. “I don’t mind.”

And with a quick smile, Kurt’s following Finn up to his room, leaving Blaine alone. With Burt. A fact that he notices very, very quickly.

Blaine doesn’t normally get nervous when he’s performing. Everyone gets pre-show jitters, sure, but he thrives on the adrenaline rush of the spotlight. But now, sitting alone with his first-and-still-new boyfriend’s dad, Blaine feels like he could throw up.

He fiddles with his phone a bit, not wanting to seem rude by not initiating conversation in the quiet room, but not wanting Burt to feel like he has to talk to him. Blaine’s not entirely sure if he would prefer small-talk to silence, as any option feels daunting right now.

“So, Blaine, you got any plans for the summer? I know it’s quite a few weeks away, but it’ll be here before you know it,” Burt folds his newspaper closed, turning his gaze to the couch.

“Uh, yeah, I usually work at Six Flags as a performer during the summer,” Blaine replies, caught a little off-guard. “It’s okay pay and it gets really hot out, but it’s a great way to flex my vocal muscle when I’m not in school.”

_Oh god. Flex my vocal muscle? Who says that?_

But Burt just nods like it’s the most normal thing in the world, and maybe it is, living in a house with two kids in glee club — well, living with Kurt, at least.

“You going on any vacations? Does your family go anywhere together?”

Blaine’s stomach twists. He’s not ashamed to talk about his family and their very hands-off approach to parenting a (gay) teen, mostly because he knows he’s not the one doing anything wrong. But he just doesn’t want his boyfriend’s dad to pity him, to feel uncomfortable on his behalf...

Well, he mentioned it back when he was talking to Burt about giving Kurt the sex talk, so what’s the harm in expanding a little?

“Uh, not really,” Blaine explains, ducking his head a bit. “My mom might go visit her family in Pennsylvania for a little, and Dad’s usually all over the place for his work. My brother lives out in LA, and he almost never comes home...” Blaine winces as he realizes how pathetic his spiel sounds. “... so no, we don’t really vacation. I think my dad’s given up on his ‘let’s go hiking and pretend you’re straight’ day trips and just decided staying out of it would be better.”

Blaine sneaks a glance up at Burt, feeling his cheeks redden as the true extent of his oversharing sets in. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to get to carried away. What are your plans for the summer?”

Burt cocks his head at the deflection, but just narrows his eyes and blessedly continues on. “Well, we usually take a family vacation somewhere for a week or so. Usually to the beach.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun,” Blaine smiles, and Burt chuckles.

“It is, usually. When Kurt was little and it was just me, him, and his mom, he would hate the sand. He said it made him itchy, so we had to blow up a little inflatable pool just big enough for him to sit on on top of a towel. Kid loved the ocean though, even if it made his hair ‘crunchy.’”

Blaine grins, imagining a little Kurt jumping waves and picking up pretty seashells. “That’s adorable.”

Burt nods. “Yeah, he was a cute kid,” he pauses for a moment. “You know, Blaine, if your parents would let you, you’re welcome to join us on our family vacation this year.”

“I — “ Blaine beams, folding his hands in his lap to keep from bouncing in excitement and looking less like a competent, mature young man. “I’d love to, thank you so much, Mr. Hummel. I’ll definitely ask them.”

“It’s Burt, kid,” Burt corrects gently. “We’d love to have you along. But you know, there would be rules regarding sleeping situations and alone time, just a warning.”

“Oh, of course,” Blaine replies, turning when he hears footsteps on the stairs.

Kurt drops down next to him with another long-suffering sigh. “Rachel better get her songwriting act together if we want to have even one song by nationals. That was a disaster.”

He looks carefully between Blaine and his dad. “Is everything okay?”

“I was just telling Blaine that he’s welcome to tag along on our annual beach trip this summer,” Burt remarks, and Kurt’s face lights up in immediate excitement.

“Oh my god, really?” Burt nods, and Kurt definitely doesn’t refrain from bouncing a little, patting Blaine’s arm. “Oh, Blaine, there’s this ice cream shop that we always go to that has the best homemade raspberry soft serve, oh my god. You’re going to die, it’s so good.”

“Before you get too excited, know that there will be rules —“

“I figured, Dad,” Kurt rolls his eyes before redirecting his attention back to Blaine. “Anyway, I can’t wait for summer now, oh my god, this is amazing.”

Burt grins across the room at Blaine, all warmth and genuine acceptance. Blaine returns it, any doubt about his boyfriend’s dad dissolving into nothingness.

**2\. Long-Term Dating**

Burt clears his throat, leveling a look at Blaine across the table. It’s not one of anger, of disapproval, or even concern. But it still makes Blaine want to slide beneath the table and hide nonetheless.

“So. I assume Kurt warned you about this?”

Blaine nods, subconsciously wiping his very sweaty palms on his jeans. “Yeah, um, he did.”

_Kurt had been off all day. Blaine noticed, tried to ask him about it, but there was never a good time to talk. He wasn’t worried that it was anything he did... but it was just weird._

_When Kurt pulled the door shut to his Navigator, finally giving them the first ounce of privacy all day, he had sighed and turned on Blaine, looking simultaneously nervous and resolved._

_Blaine had immediately grabbed his hand over the center console, feeling a bit better when Kurt didn’t pull away, instead smiles slightly and squeezed back in return._

_“So... my dad knows. About us.”_

_Blaine narrows his eyes. “Okay...?”_

_“About us being... sexually active.”_

_Blaine’s mind tries to form a coherent thought, maybe even just an “oh my god,” but all that comes out is a choked-off squeak._

_“Before you freak out, it’s not as scary as it seems,” Kurt says, and Blaine tries desperately to keep calm as a million terrifying thoughts spin through his head._

_“Dad‘s not mad. I promise. He was a little surprised, but he wasn’t upset. But that being said,” Kurt grimaces. “He wants to talk to you. Alone.”_

_“Um, I —“ Blaine feels panicked, but Kurt’s firm hand in his keeps him grounded. “Okay, I mean, I don’t really have a choice, do I?”_

_Kurt shakes his head apologetically. “I got the speech last night. He told me he needed to talk to you, too. Just to ‘make sure everyone’s on the same page about some necessary things,’” he recites._

_“Blaine, you know my dad loves you,” Kurt comments softly, and Blaine nods again. “More than he’d probably like to admit, considering you’re his son’s first boyfriend. And first sexual conquest —“_

_“Oh my god,” Blaine laughs loudly, and the tension in the car breaks. Kurt follows him, giggling in relief._

_“What? Oh my god, I sounded like Puck, didn’t I?”_

_“You did,” Blaine wheezes. “Oh my god, I’m sleeping with a frat boy!”_

_Kurt slaps him gently at that, scoffing. “Excuse you. My boyfriend must have higher standards than that.”_

_“Sorry, sorry. I’m back, classy Blaine is back,” he grins, exhaling. “Okay. Seriously. Is your dad expecting to talk to me tonight?”_

_Kurt smiles sympathetically. “The next time you come over, probably. If you want to come over tonight, which you’re welcome to, then yes.”_

_Blaine sighs. “It’s probably better to get it over with as soon as possible. Please stay nearby in case I pass out or literally wither away from mortification.”_

_“I’ll be as close as my dad allows,” Kurt pecks his cheek sweetly, turning the key in the ignition._

“Good. I had asked him to tell you,” Burt explains. “So, kid, I don’t want to drag this out any longer than I have to, for both of our sakes. But I have to know — Kurt told me you two are having sex now.”

Blaine nods again, forcing himself to look at Burt. He still doesn’t look upset, which is a very good sign. “Um, yes, we are.”

“And you two are being safe?”

“Of course,” Blaine answers. “We, um, we’re very careful. And we’re using protection.”

“That’s what Kurt said,” Burt acknowledges. “And hey, I just want to you know that I’m not trying to put your story up against Kurt’s in some kind of interrogation ritual. That’s not what this is, okay?”

“I understand,” Blaine agrees, noting the sincerity that accompanies pretty much anything Burt Hummel ever says. 

“I’m sitting down with you because I care about my son,” Burt continues. “And I want him to be treated with the respect he deserves. But I also care about _you_ , Blaine.”

Blaine feels his cheeks flush even hotter, and he swallows around the sudden lump in his throat. “I would never do anything to disrespect Kurt. And he would never disrespect me. We get it — consent, communication, all of it. I promise.”

“I believe you,” Burt assesses. “But I still have to warn you, if you treat him badly, I’m the first one who’s going to be showing up at your door.”

“I understand.”

Burt levels another meaningful look at him. “But know that if he ever treats you badly, you can come to me, and I’ll be the first knocking on his door, too.”

Blaine cracks a smile at that. “Thank you. That means a lot, really.”

Burt leans back in his chair. “You’re welcome, Blaine. Now, we still have to talk about the adjusted rules, but I figured I could talk to you and Kurt together for that one. Do you want to go get him, or should I?”

“I’ll grab him,” Blaine offers, finding that his legs do, in fact, work even after feeling his knees turn to jelly the moment he sat down at the kitchen table.

  
**3\. Engaged**

Just a minute or so after his rings the doorbell, Burt’s swinging open the door.

“Hi,” Blaine grins, a little sheepishly. “Um, I’m sorry I didn’t call beforehand. Is this an okay time?”

Burt chuckles and steps aside for him to come in, patting him on the back as he passes. “This isn’t a doctor’s office, kid. No appointments necessary, especially not for family. And _especially_ not when you come bearing gifts, I see.”

Blaine laughs. “I figured I’d grab something to butter you up. But don’t worry, it’s a vegan carrot cake, so Kurt won’t freak out if he finds out I gave it to you. Rachel recommended it to me.”

“Butter me up? Why do you need to do that?” Burt asks amusedly, following Blaine into the kitchen to get out some plates and silverware. 

“I guess... this is my formal apology,” Blaine sighs, setting the cake down on the table. “I went against what you said. You told me I shouldn’t ask Kurt to marry me, but I did it anyway. And I just felt the need to at least try and smooth things over —“

“Blaine, woah, slow down,” Burt remarks gently. “I’m not mad that you proposed to Kurt. I knew you were going to do it whether I wanted you to or not.”

“That doesn’t exactly make me feel better,” Blaine jokes stiffly.

“Look, I’m always gonna be honest with you, even when it’s not what you want to hear,” Burt explains. “But I expect the same from you, alright? Proposing to Kurt was you being honest, whether or not I wanted to hear it. And besides, it’s not that I didn’t want to hear it. I just wasn’t ready to hear it _yet_.”

Blaine nods. “That makes sense. But still, I am sorry for going against your advice.”

Burt rolls his eyes. “Kid, you have nothing to be sorry for. Kurt loves you, I love you, and hell, I knew it would happen someday with you two. I’ll support you no matter what.”

“Oh my god, I think I really needed to hear that,” Blaine admits, beaming. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, Blaine. I’m not here to talk about history or heartache or any of that — that’s between you and Kurt only. All I see is someone who’s loved my son for a very long time, someone who’s made him feel loved, connected, and safe for even longer.”

Blaine ducks his head at that, feeling suddenly overwhelmed. “For the record, I feel the same.”

“I know. That’s why you had to bring me cake today.”

Blaine laughs, but happily accepts the knife Burt hands him and begins dishing out two slices.

**4\. Married**

Carole laughs as Blaine turns her back into his arms, gently guiding her back into their upbeat dance. He spies his mom over her shoulder, talking animatedly to Brittany’s dad, which has to be an interesting conversation to say the least. Making a mental note to check in on her soon, he turns his attention back to Carole as the current song dies off.

“Hey, it’s my turn to cut in, if you don’t mind,” Burt comments, stepping away from Kurt, whom he’d just been dancing with. Blaine’s eyes immediately find his new husband’s in that subconscious, magnetic way that has been overtaking them ever since they decided to walk down the aisle with Britt and Santana.

Kurt smiles softly, patting his dad’s arm once more before releasing him. “I haven’t had a turn to dance with Carole yet, hold on.”

“Go for it, kid. I was talking about cutting in to steal your husband.”

Blaine laughs, giddy and filled with love for his (now official) in-laws. After getting to be married to Kurt for the rest of his life, the second best result of tonight’s surprise nuptials is getting to call Burt and Carole family and knowing that they’re going to be constant figures in his life.

“Did I ever tell you that Kurt was the one who taught me to slow dance?” Burt asks, guiding Blaine into a light hold. “Back when Carole and I were getting married, he taught me and Finn in the choir room.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Blaine grins. “You learned well, evidently.”

“Why thank you,” Burt jokes. “I bet Kurt didn’t have to teach you to slow dance. You’re too talented of a dancer for that.”

Blaine laughs slightly. “Well, I wouldn’t go that far. Our first slow dance was at his junior prom, and it was in front of the entire school. He was in the middle of an incredibly humiliating and cruel joke, and I was just nervous. So when we danced, I just tried to keep us be-boppin’ along to keep it as mellow as possible.”

Burt shakes his head, a fond smile tugging at his lips. “You two have come a long way, haven’t you?”

“We have,” Blaine agreed sincerely. “I always figured we’d end up here, just maybe not so fast.”

“Hell, a little warning might’ve been nice,” Burt chuckles. “But I wouldn’t change how it went. I hope you know that I’ve considered you my son long before you made it official tonight.”

Blaine smiles. “You’ve made that very clear, and I’ve always appreciated that. You came into my life at just the right time, you know? I didn’t realize how much I needed a father figure who would accept me for everything that I am, and to do it so unconditionally for so long? It really means a lot to me.”

Blaine blinks back a few tears, noticing his father-in-law doing the same. Burt beams, pausing their dance to pull Blaine into a hug. “Anything for you, kid. Just giving you what you deserve.”

When they break apart, Blaine grins up at him. “Want to try a spin? I’ll lead.”

Burt snorts. “You’re spinning me? Good luck, buddy.”

Laughing all the while, Blaine stands high on his tip-toes and twirls his father-in-law underneath his arm with only a large amount of awkward ducking on his part. He notices both Kurt and Carole watching amusedly, and Burt immediately offers to return the favor to Blaine.

That goes much more smoothly, to which Carole and Kurt stop dancing to give them a round of applause. Blaine bows, and Burt follows suit, patting him on the back.

It’s a beautiful night to be surrounded by family. And Blaine’s never felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I was literally writing the last sentence of this fic when my sister told me the news about Naya. I’m completely saddened, especially for her loved ones and her son. I’m currently praying for her safe return since it is still unknown what happened.
> 
> If posting this felt insensitive to anyone, I sincerely apologize. I debated not posting, but I figured that it could bring some light to people in the glee fandom if they are looking for it. I really hope it helped, if that’s the case.
> 
> If anyone needs to talk, I am here. My socials are below; don’t be afraid to contact me. It’s definitely a difficult thing to experience, and my heart goes out to anyone who has been touched by her in any way — from her acting to her music to just her entire being. 
> 
> All that being said, I greatly appreciate you all. Your support means the world to me and is a genuine pick-me-up during the worst times of 2020 thus far. 
> 
> Much love to all of you. ❤️
> 
> Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
